


The Lost Lily

by Womble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Female Protagonist, Good Severus Snape, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Prophecy, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womble/pseuds/Womble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had a little sister at the time of his parents death.<br/>This is her story about growing up with the Dursleys and how that has shaped her to be the person she is. She joins Harry at Hogwarts and joins the fight between Voldemort and Dumbledore.</p><p>*#*Undergoing Revision*#*</p><p>Trying not to give any spoilers but please read and comment. All feedback is encouraged. (No Flames though Please)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry potter characters in this story and make no money of this story’s publication.  
> This story has graphic violence and underage sex implied. This story isn’t recommended for people under the age of 18. Please don't read if you don't like.  
> I do not condone this behaviour in any way and wish that it didn’t happen in our world.

**Chapter One**  

I got home from school and raced past my brother Harry up to my room knowing that Dudley would be home soon. If I wasn’t ready in my room by the time he got home I would be in real trouble. I got to my room and stripped off, folding my clothes neatly and putting them away in my drawers. My room was empty except for a bed and my chest of drawers where I keep all of my belongings. Not that I owned very much. It’s my tenth birthday today, not that that means anything to the Dursleys. I heard Dudley slam the front door open as he stormed into the house. His bag making a ‘thud’ sound as it was dropped onto the floor in the corridor. Thud thud thud went he feet as he climbed up the stairs. I tried not to tremble as he opened my door and shut it behind him.

He then did what he always did, he picked me up and through me onto the bed and kissed me roughly on the lips. Then he proceeded to savagely suckle on my reasonably well developed breasts (for my age at least). I tried not to shout out as Dudley doesn’t like it when I make any noise. After he grew tired he threw me onto the floor holding onto my long hair as he undid his trousers. He then shoved his member down my throat chocking me as he thrust all the way in. I had learnt to control my gag reflex by now and was just trying to get oxygen into my lungs.

“Suck Bitch” Dudley sneered at me and I obliged as best I could. I felt his cock spasm and my mouth exploded with his cum and as always, I swallowed every drop of the stuff. After tidying himself up he then cuffed my wrist to the cuffs embedded in the wall above head height.

“This is for me having to remind you to suck,” Dudley said as he walked over to his special drawer and pulled out a long belt that had old blood along it’s edges. I gulped and tried to prepare myself for the pain to come. THWACK and I gave a small cry as the pain resonated through my gut.

“QUEIT BITCH” Dudley yelled and hit me again. I felt my lungs empty to try and cushion the blow but without a sound leaving my mouth. He hit me again. And again.

“There now what do you say bitch?” Dudley said smugly as he watched the silent tears fall down my face.  
“Thank you sir for teaching me to be a good girl” I said in a submissive voice, loud enough for him to clearly hear me. I’ve made that mistake enough times to have learnt the lesson.

 “Hmph” was Dudley’s leaving comment as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him and leaving me naked, bruised and cuffed to the wall. At least Dudley hadn’t drawn blood. He didn’t often, he hadn’t learnt the proper technique yet. Vernon left it that way one purpose. He didn’t fully trust Dudley not to take it too far. Vernon was the one who drew blood, sometimes with the belt, or a knife if he wanted a cleaner cut. He liked to use me as a canvas sometimes if he hadn’t had a sufficient enough reason to really punish me or Harry recently.

Vernon really did like me though, he made sure that I had enough to eat and I could have showers with him sometimes as well. Sure there was a cost to that but it was worth it to feel so clean. I also didn’t have to do any house work. That was Harry’s job. Harry and I used to get along really well when we were younger. We were the only ones that cared about each other. But now we barely interact, not just that we’re so busy. I was six at the time and Harry had just been beaten up really badly. His torso was covered in bruises and he his arms were really sore from other work he had done which wasn’t up to standard. Vernon wasn’t in a good mood that day. Harry was sent to help me with the dishes in the Kitchen as normal but Harry dropped a plate. Not just any plates but one of Petunias favourites. It shattered. Vernon burst into the room with his face bright red and demanded to know who was careless enough, stupid enough, and clumsy enough to break the plate and Harry had simply said.

“Lily, Sir”

I stood there numbly as what Harry had just said. We were all we had left and then he just threw me under the bus!  Vernon grabbed my long light brown hair and dragged me up to the spare guest room and that was when it was decided that I would no longer be doing the house work. That I had a new job and it hurt. It hurt so bad as he plunged into me for the first time. I screamed and cried. Vernon left me sobbing on the bed in a pool of me own blood.

Harry doesn’t know what happened that day. And every day since.

He only knew that I no longer had to work, I got fed better, I got warm showers occasionally instead of just using the back hose. He hates me for it. He thinks that if he hadn’t blamed me that day then he would be the one living the ‘easy’ life. He got beaten on the outside, I was beaten on the inside. Sometimes after raping me they would tie me up and leave me like that for hours or even overnight. Harry will never know how much it hurts. Your muscles stretching, aching tensing the pain builds up and it doesn’t stop, as the aches last for days with trembling muscles.

 

LP LD LE LP LD LE LP LD LE

 

One week later, on August 18 Harry got his first letter. Vernon destroyed it forbidding Harry to read it even though it was addressed to him. They kept coming everyday growing in number until Vernon decided that enough was enough. He was going to take Harry somewhere where the letters wouldn’t find him. I wouldn’t be going with them. This was fortunate because Vernon was going to leave me with his older brother until this whole thing blew over. It was always most painful when I was with him but he taught me many things and it always made _us_ fill with pride when he was proud of _us_.

I welcome ‘Sir’ in with a smile on my face took his coat to hang on rack while Vernon cheerfully greeted him.

“Hello Lily, you are looking well” Sir said casting an accessing eye over me. “It is defiantly time for the next stage in your training. I’m sure it will be a pleasure” Sir carried on.

“How long will it take?” Vernon asked nervously to his older brother.

“About 3 months. I know it’s a lot longer than when I normally have her but this is one of the most crucial stages. All of my work has been building up to this point. I will take her for as long as I need.” He said with slight menace at which Vernon rapidly backed down.

 

LP LD LE LP LD LE LP LD LE

 

_It was about two months after the incident with the plate that I met my uncle whom I was to always call Sir._

_I was told to say goodbye to my mom and dad and that I wouldn’t be seeing them for a while. I was driven to a grand old house. It looked kind of shabby now, but it would’ve been magnificent when it was in its prime._

_We were lead upstairs to a library where Sir started to explain to me what he was going to do, how I could help and said that if I was a good girl then he would be very proud of me and it would make Vernon very happy._

_It was odd because as he told me this, I had images of making Vernon and my Uncle proud in my mind not that I’ve ever seen anything like that before. Next I saw him in my mind and he started talking to me. Issuing instructions on what to do, showing exactly what I had to do. It was very difficult but I did my best. He made me make a wall in my head. And that I was to keep making walls to make a giant maze. And that he would build three rooms that my maze would connect to from the starting point which he told me was ‘right here’ where I had first seen him._

_After a while he told me to destroy some of the walls, and to remake the maze a small bit at a time. It was difficult but I got better with practice. Occasionally I would have a break and he would show me the rooms he was making in my head. They were very different. The first one was very sunny and looked like a park. With my home in it. He said that this will be the mind of Lily Potter. Next was a simplistic modern space that was obviously design for functionality. There was lots of storage, which Sir said was for my memories. But the most prominent thing was the other entrance. Sir was saying it will be important that Lily Dursley gets a quick exit/access point from our mind._

_We spent two weeks doing this building walls and destroying them. Reshaping my mind all the time and not only that but Uncle started to teach me who Lily Potter, and Lily Dursley was. The third room he had built was completely empty and he said that this is where Lily Evans would live and that’s who I was right then but I would have to split off bits of my mind to make Potter and Dursley. This is what took so long. It was painful as that was how we started. By having physical triggers like when he raped me, or beat me or if he gave me a comforting hug or a high five, would activate the Dursley or Potter and still having Lily Evans conscious and focussed on everything that was happening and making sure that she was remembering everything while Potter and Dursley only had copies of memories when they were ‘awake’._

_When I returned home my Uncle had some strict instructions for him to trigger Dursley when I was at home and to trigger Potter before I left for school each morning. Every couple of months I would spend the weekend with my Uncle as he would assess how my minds were developing. It took 3 years to get to the level of competency for Evans to control who was ‘awake’ and not need the physical triggers and then another year until Potter and Dursley could think independently simultaneously. It was a very painful time but I persevered and there are the rare moments when I can make my Uncle proud that make me feel like it was all worth it._

_Lily Potter lived with her loving family who she loved spending time with. She went to school each day all bubbly, happy, helpful and caring whom all the teachers loved to teach as she soaked up information like a sponge. Although in reality this is because of Evans who has a copy of everything we all know and in some ways is the master copy. Meanwhile Lily Dursley who would submit, follow all orders and endure the pain. It was just those two who would take turns depending on whether I was at home or at school._

When I was 8 the next thing Uncle taught me was a bunch of special skills.

_“Lily Dursley, I’m going to be teaching you a very difficult skill but I think you are up to the job. You know that door in your room?” I nod my head in affirmation. “That is what you will use to leave your head and to explore.”_

_In my mind that door opens and in walks my Uncle, he holds out his hand. Dursley walks up him and grabs his hand. They then turn and walk out of the door, shutting it behind them. It felt odd not having here. They were gone for quite a long time and I worried a lot. How was I supposed to record all of our memories if I didn’t know what was happening? Potter was fine to sit in her own mind as she slowly makes a fake memory to fill up her mindscape but me? No every memory of mine has to be true. I waited because there was nothing else I could do._

_Eventually they returned and Dursley wasn’t that elated and said that she hadn’t quiet got the hang of it and need a lot more work. The following week was utter boredom for me. He would take Dursley ‘out’ for her to practice and he would teach Potter a special skill to cover up injuries. Meanwhile I was just sitting on the side-lines waiting for them to become competent._

_Although I did enjoy the evenings where I would cook a grand dinner with him. He would teach me tips and tricks and it felt really good because it was something that I could do to make him proud._

 

LP LD LE LP LD LE LP LD LE

 

“Lily Evans, you may have noticed that I have been paying more attention to the other Lily’s previously but now I have something very important to teach you. It will be a way to control the pain you feel. What we will do is create a space in your mind which you will have to pump all off your pain into and seal off. Then opening a little drip you can slowly let it out in controlled measures at a more appropriate time and rate.” Sir explained clearly. I nodded eagerly keen to try this out. We quickly made the new space as it doesn’t take long now that I’m so practiced at it.

The difficult part was funnelling the pain. Because I had to have an income of pain to work with which normally makes things difficult. With Lily Dursley in control of my body she would use a bunch of tools to cause us pain meanwhile myself and sir were in my head trying to find where the pain was entering my mind. It took a long and painful time to get much control and we continually kept stepping up the pain levels. He knew Vernon would make sure I wouldn’t get out of practice.

 

The last thing Sir gave me was a mark to forever remind me to be a good girl. It was a tattoo on my upper forearm of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. The pain from the tattoo was nothing compared to what I had dealt with in the past but Sir didn’t stop there. Afterwards he branded chain links around my forearm. It took so long as he heated up the iron in between each chain link. I thought the pain would be unbelievable and the smell of burning flesh nearly made me puke. But I did as I was taught and bottled up the pain up and didn’t cry or make any noise. I think that the tattoo helped control the pain when it was finished. It made me feel safer, more secure and it drew some of the pain away.

“You are ready Lily. You handled that really well. Time for you to go home, Potter needs her family, and Vernon needs his Dursley. But you have your Evans who is ready for anything. I am proud of you. Go to bed and sleep well. We’ll go in the morning.” Sir said at the end of that ordeal and inside I lit up with pride. He was proud of me, I was good enough and he was happy. I slept very well that night. Dursley was so happy, as happy as she’s ever been. Even with the slight burning still around her arm.

 

LP LD LE LP LD LE LP LD LE

 

Vernon was happy to see me and to be honest Lily Dursley was happy to be back. Vernon was so much weaker than Sir and didn’t know any off the best ways to cause pain. His attempts in comparison were amateurish. I satisfied Vernon and Dudley all day that Sunday. It was Monday after Lily Potter got home from school that Vernon said that he would have a friend coming over that I would have to satisfy. He was renting me out as a prostitute. I didn’t mind, so long as it made Vernon happy.

With my head down in a submissive way I asked “Would he like to hear me scream?”

“Yes he would. Is that a problem?” Vernon replied menacingly

I didn’t flinch or quiver as I would have in the past but simply replied meekly, “No Sir, no problem at all”

 

LP LD LE LP LD LE LP LD LE

 

Harry came home these holidays. He barely looked at me when we rarely saw each other in the corridor. He would be working on some chore or another that Vernon had set for him.

It was the 31st of July when I was shackled to the wall, dressed in nothing with my arms aching as I waited out my punishment patiently when a small odd creature just appeared in my room. He was very short and had large ears.

“Why is you tied up?” It asked me in a high pitch voice. I hesitated in my answer, not entirely sure whether it was a figment of my imagination or not. “Well… you see, I was a bad girl and so my Dad tied me up so that I will be a good girl next time” I carefully explained to the creature.

“Oh, my Master does that to me too when I am bad … My names is Dobby and I is a house elf. I have come to warn you. You must stop Harry from going back to Hogwarts this year.” He house elf? Called Dobby said earnestly.

“Oh uh Dobby, I can’t really do that. He really likes it there and why should I?” I reply, not really sure where this conversation was going…

“It’s not safe for him there” Dobby was interrupted as the sound of the key in the lock to my room was turned and Vernon walked in. Glancing back to where the House elf had been, he had disappeared.

As the holidays progressed I’m not really sure what was happening but it had gotten really tense between Vernon and Harry. Vernon was visiting more, and giving out more beatings. Harry ended up being locked in the spare bedroom that he had moved into for these holidays. It was in the evening one day where I was in my room practicing on my pain control with Potter while Dursley was out and about practicing entering people’s heads. When we were alerted to the new presense of four new minds outside Harry’s Window. Entering Harrys mind and watching through his eyes we saw the scene unfold as there was a flying car which contained 3 young red haired boys who were dragging Harry’s suitcase out the window and he was shortly following. Dursley reached out to the fourth mental presence and upon entering its outer layers she recognised it to be the car who’s name was Anglia.

“Take care of Harry Potter please Anglia” Dursley implanted the though into its mind before respectively retreating as the car flew off into the night sky.

It was again August 18 after my 11th birthday that I got my letter. I think Vernon knew it was coming. Recently he had been selling me out a lot more especially over the holidays since I didn’t have school to “waste my time”, as Vernon put it. Not that I minded too much because it made Vernon proud of me. His pride had been something I hadn’t realised I wanted until I trained with ‘Sir’ and so had been working towards that ever since. I can now go to Hogwarts with a slightly lighter heart. I want to go to because there is so much I could learn and it would be amazing but I’m reluctant because it makes Vernon unhappy when I’m not at home. I know he misses me, and that makes all three of us, Potter, Dursley and Evans, disappointed in ourselves. It was like we arn’t trying hard enough. So in the lead up of us leaving we tried to do all that we could to try and appease Vernon.

The day came and a large man, well a very large man knock on the door which I just opened.

“Ah, you must be Lily Potter then.  My names Rubeus Hagrid, you can just call me Hagrid.” He said in a very upbeat tone.

“Okay Hagrid please come in. Dad, the Hogwarts Official is here” I called off into the house. Calling Vernon Dad instead of Sir was to tell him that it was Potter in charge. Vernon didn’t understand us, how we all worked together with one of us was in the lead. He just thought it was the act we were putting on.

“Ah yes, we met last time when he escorted Harry away” Vernon said in a particularly dull tone.

I ploughed ahead saying “Hagrid my stuff is just down the corridor would you mind getting it? It can be a bit heavy” It really wasn’t. But I wanted a chance to say goodbye to my parents in privacy before I left.

“Oh of course Lily. You know they have spells for that. Making stuff lighter I mean… I’ll just pop down there and be right back, why don’t you... uh …say your good byes?” Hagrid finished lamely and then made his way down the corridor to get my meagre supply of things.  
I turned to face Vernon and said meekly “Goodbye Sir, I will be a good girl while I’m away”

“You had better be. I won’t expect any less of you when you get back you” Vernon stated roughly before leaning down and sharing a full kiss on the lips.  After he broke it off I turned to Petunia who had followed Vernon in. “Goodbye Petunia, I’ve made a full Lasagne, Macaroni and Enchilada meals that are in the freezer for you all…” I trailed off and cast my eyes downward submissively. I don’t want them to think that they couldn’t do anything on their own. Because they can, but a pretty half assed job, since they’ve been replying on us Potter kids for so long.

“Oh come here Lily,” Petunia said and held her arms out and I obediently embraced her. “You know, you look so much like your mother. But we have raised you to be a good girl so don’t be like your mother and come back to us all rotten. You hear me?”

“Yes Ma’am” I replied

Hagrid walked back into the room as Petunia and I just finished our hug. “Are you sure this is all you have?” He said, holding up the small bag I had of my personal belongings.

“Yes Hagrid, will I be able to buy all the other supplies I need? Including the uniform” I asked uncertainly to the large man.

“Of course ya will. Why don’t we go do that now eh?” He answered light heartily and while leading me to the door.

“Bye Mum, Bye Dad, Love you both. See you soon” Lily Potter said while giving a beaming smile to the Dursley parents.

 

LP LD LE LP LD LE LP LD LE

 

Hagrid took me to a place called the Leaky Cauldron and around into the back alley. He randomly tapped his umbrella against the bricks and they started swivelling out opening a way into a bustling street which Hagrid had informed me was called Diagon Alley where I’d be getting all of my supplies. Potter was so amazed and excited. It was like all the magic that was in the fantasy books she had supposedly read. While Dursley was amazed and a bit scared. It was all so strange and new and didn’t know what she was meant to be feeling. She always had to be told how to feel. So since the others were so distracted by everything Evans took over with her eyes downcast and face a stone wall.

Hagrid took me all the way along the alley buying everything I needed. Potter and Dursley were out of control with the wonder and amazement at everything. Evans just wanted the job to be done and so that’s what they did.

“This is Gringotts bank. The safest place to keep your money. You and your brother share a vault inside. I’ll just grab a small sum for you to use for things here and there over the year.” Hagrid said leaving me inside and rushing off with a goblin.

I’d forgotten about Harry. We normally didn’t see each other much in the past years that he was at home and then he’d gone to Hogwarts. I still resent him a little bit. Why did he have to blame me for that dish? We could have still been friends, I would’ve overlooked it . We had each other’s backs before. But he made my life difficult whenever he could now. Whether it was at school or when no one was watching. I still find it hard to believe it. Especially since Potter loves and adores her older Brother while Dursley despises him and wished he wasn’t so mean. Leaving Evans stuck somewhere in the middle.

Hagrid returned giving me the money bag which seemed far too heavy to be for me. He took me to an Inn where I’d stay the night and we would take me to the train station in the morning.

After going to my room I started reading Hogwarts: A Brief History. It seemed important to get the base work down as I’ve probably got a lot of catching up to do compared to the kids that grew up as wizards.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As I boarded the Hogwarts Express the carefully composed Evans slipped away to be replaced with the loving and kind Potter that would be attending as a Hogwarts student. I walked down the corridor and slipped into a compartment which had one other girl in it. She looked like another first year.

“Hello, my name’s Lily Potter” I said as stuck out my hand for her to shake.

“Lily Potter, as in Harry Potter’s sister?” the girl asked excitedly.

“Yes, Harry is my older brother, the boy who lived” The other girl shook my hand then and replied. “My names Kath, I’d heard Harry had a little sister but I didn’t quite believe it until now. It must be cool having a famous older brother. Are going to be a Gryffindor too. I want to be a Gryffindor just like Harry. I hear he’s so brave and smart.” Kath gushed.

“Well I don’t know what he’s like now since I haven’t seen him all year since we found out about our magic.” Potter replied in her happy talkative voice. She then led Kath on and talked about things like the weather, school and other arbitrary things.

Meanwhile Evans and Dursley were debating about what house they wanted to be in. Potter would fit best in Hufflepuff but they were concerned about the closeness and unity of the Hufflepuff’s, and Vernon didn’t like me to have close friends. We were never allowed to do stuff outside of school anyway. So that discounted Hufflepuff, it is just too friendly. Harry is in Gryffindor and since he hated Lily potter who loved him dearly that option was ignored. Harry had only ever met Potter but that didn’t matter because everyone at Hogwarts would only ever meet Potter. That was the way it always had been and the way it would always be. I could be a Gryffidor, that is what everyone expects.

Ravenclaw, the house of those excited about learning. It would be a pretty good match since the only reason I was coming to Hogwarts was to learn but I don’t want to get competitive about it because that’s not what learning is. Which seems how the Ravens do things. It’s always about who’s the smartest within their friendly rivalries. Hmmm… If I was a Raven then I would have to study with the other Ravens. That would severely disadvantage me. I’m used to learning things by myself without distractions. Maybe Slytherin then. They wouldn’t like Potter so I wouldn’t form any close friends in the house and everyone else hates Slytherins so I would be able to study in peace…

Oh well. I’ll leave it to the Sorting Hat to choose. That is its job. We pulled up at Hogwarts and Potter did the muggle born thing where she gaped at everything. Exclaiming at how amazing it was. I’d met other people on the train and most of them liked Potter’s happy personality, and the amazement was expected of me.

The first years were met by Professor McGonagall who explained what was happening and about the house cup. I really hope that whatever house I’m sorted into wins the house cup, that might impress Vernon or Uncle. We filed into the Great Hall which really was quite Great. Kath was sorted into Gryffindor as she wanted.

“Lily Potter” Mcgonagall’s rang out over the hall. Many people cheered, recognising me as Harry’s sister. That’s getting annoying. Can’t I ever be something other than ‘Harry’s sister’?

I sat on the stool with the sorting hat placed over my head. _My my my you are a tricky one. Already forming a master plan in your minds, you truly are a deceiving one, cunning too. Always showing people what they want to see and trying to do what they think you should be doing. No other place to put you other than…_

“Slytherin!”

The hat rang out over the hall which fell silent in surprise. Whispers could be heard all through the hall. ‘What?’ ‘Harry Potter’s sister a Slytherin?’ and general confusion was everywhere. There was a scatter of heartless applause throughout the hall as I made my way over to the Slytherin table smiling Lily Potter’s bright smile.

 

SS SS SS                             

 

I sat at the head table generally disinterested in the sorting this year. Applauding whenever there was a new Slytherin, thinking about how dull this year was going to be. Even when having Harry around to screw things up again. I was snapped out of my thoughts as the name ‘Lily Potter’ was called out across the hall. I had thought potter had a younger sibling but her name was Lily? I was stunned when I saw her walk towards the sorting hat because she looked so much like her mother, my precious Lily. Her hair wasn’t ginger but instead a light brown but in the right light she easily could have passed off as her mother. Well she’ll join her snobby stuck up brother in Gryffindor and proceed to make this year a whole lot worse for me. Why did she have to look so similar dammit. I’d be thinking of Lily every time I see her and be reminded that I couldn’t save her. Her brother was bad enough. My normally blank face drew into a small scowl as the Hat was placed onto her head.

“Slytherin!”

What! But the Potters are Dumbledore’s heroes, the golden kids. How could she have been placed into my house!?!

After dinner I met the first years in the Slytherin Common rooms. I talked to them briefly on house points, rules, dormitories and what was happening tomorrow in a bit of a daze as I kept glancing back to Lily. She was so happy and kind and bouncy? Already the other Slytherins were starting to exclude her because of her un-Slytherin like personality. Why was she placed here? She obviously doesn’t belong here. I know, I’ll talk to Dumbledore about it and see if he can do anything about it.

 

SS AD SS AD SS AD

 

“Hmmm, I see your concern Severus, but I’m afraid that it is out of my hands. You could try talking to the Sorting hat. Try get it to change its mind maybe?” Dumbledore said thoughtfully and stood up and passed me the sorting hat. I placed it on my head, _Hmmm, Lily Potter, you think shouldn’t be a Slytherin. Is that because you don’t think she belongs there now, or that she never will belong there? Well you are right that Lily Potter is not a Slytherin and never will be but Slytherin is where Lily truly belongs._ I yanked the Hat of my head angrily. “hmmm?” Dumbledore enquired.

“The Hat said that Lily Potter isn’t a Slytherin but that is where she belongs. How does that make any sense? You either are or aren’t a Slytherin” I explained in my quiet fury.

“Hmm, I think you should have a look around her head using legilimency.” Dumbledore said. “Get a better understanding on the type of person she really is, and if you still think she doesn’t belong in Slytherin you can try convince her to get resorted. That is about the only thing I can do but she must do it willingly.”

“Okay Dumbledore. I will” I turned and strode out of his office. I don’t usually invade a student’s privacy like that. Should I really do that to Lily? I’ll sleep on it and see how I feel about it in the morning.

 

SS LP SS LP SS LP

 

The next day was pretty uneventful and I couldn’t stop thinking about Lily. I see her walking through the corridors alone. The other kids keep bumping into her, and she just apologises and moves on before getting nudged, bumped, tripped, and shoved again. It pisses me off. Why do people stand for this? I dish out point reductions to try and stop it but it’s not enough. It saddens me that it’s from all four houses. Even the Slytherin’s who have been in her position before still exclude and bully her. They just don’t think she belongs with them. She’s too nice, caring and I think the thing that tops it all off is that she’s a potter. She is the sister of the Bloody Boy Who Lived. Not even _he_ does anything to stop it. Maybe he doesn’t know?

How could he not know? Does he approve? Do sibling rivalries go that far?

Alright, I’ll do it. I have to know if her being re-sorted is an option. I’m a strong enough Legilimen to not need to remain in eye contact the whole time. But I should get eye contact to make the jump.

I waited in the common rooms and just before Lily went up to her dorms for the evening we locked eyes and I jumped into her mind, leaving instructions for my body to go to bed.

_I was in what looked to be a large maze. Tall grey walls stretched up into the darkness. I stood in a six way junction and was undecided which way to go. I started walking down one of the smaller paths, it didn’t look less important, just more like it was trying to be hidden in the corner._

_“Hello Severus”_

_I jumped and turned around to see none other than Lily Potter standing behind me._

_“Hello Lily” I replied trying to keep my composure. Lily looked so much younger here in her mind. More vulnerable, more sweet, move loving. It reminded me of the way I felt when I first saw her mother._

_“What are you doing here? Can I help you find something? It is awfully confusing in here for someone new.” She stated helpfully while giving me a large sympathetic smile._

_“Uh yes, I’m looking for your childhood memories.” I said. I don’t think I had any choice other than to tell her. Normally it was hard to navigate people’s minds but… they aren’t normally this type disoreienting..._

_“Sure thing” She confidently walked up to me and grabbed my right hand in her left and took me further down the corridor that I had chosen. A lot of twists and turns later I was sufficiently lost. Will I be able to get back out after I’m done?_

_“Lily, will you be able to take me back to that first junction when I’m done?”_

_“Of course silly, we can’t have you getting lost in here.” She said turning to look at me as if I was one of the silliest people ever. I hope she doesn’t think of me like that all the time. I take pride in being seen as the strict serious scary teacher. Silly or stupid doesn’t fit in that description._

_“Here we are” She proudly announced as the maze opened into a large landscape where there was a large family house which I assume is her family home. The rest looked like a park where lots of people were milling around, walking dogs, doing exercises and stuff people normally do in parks on a sunny day._

_“Who are all these people Lilly?” I asked hoping to get a better understanding._

_“I don’t know, I like talking to people. Would you like to ask them if they need any help? Or need a friend or someone to talk to?” She said._

_“No sorry Lily, not right now. Can we see your memories from home?” I said wincing inside as I saw her face fall. If she liked helping people this much, then why didn’t the Hat put her in Hufflepuff?_

_“Sure, that sounds like a great idea!” Lily said her face lighting up. It was like flicking a switch. I haven’t seen her this happy while at Hogwarts. Maybe she’s just like that in her head? Or does she not enjoy anything at Hogwarts…_

_We walked inside the house and I saw a young boy playing with a remote control car that was zipping around the house._

_“Ignore Dudley, you just let him play with his toys and he’ll be content. He always has the coolest toys so that he can show off to his friends.”_

_“Do you feel jealous about that?”_

_“Oh god no, why would I? I wouldn’t have time to play with them anyway. Come on I want you to meet mum.” She once again took my hand and led me to a kitchen where a young woman stood behind the bench making chocolate chip cookies. I recognised her as my Lily’s older sister. She was shaping the dough in to animal shapes._

_“Oh Severus come help” Lily bounded across the room and started making animal shapes next to her mum. I walked over and saw all the different animals never a duplicate._

_“Is this what you would do at home Lily after school?”_

_“Oh yes, Mum and I do all sorts of fun things together.” She smiled and continued shaping the biscuits._

_“Go on to bed love, Dad wants to read you a story” Her mum said sweetly nudging Lily out of the kitchen as she put the trays into the oven. I trailed after her as she went upstairs and past a room that looked like a study and I could see an image of Harry hunched over the desk studying. That doesn’t seem right. Harry is one of the laziest boys I’ve ever met. I caught up with Lily as she was walking towards her bedroom._

_“Why was Harry studying?” I asked,_

_“Because he is a very hard worker. I think he is the most amazing brother. But I am to never disturb him from his work. He doesn’t like me that much, he thinks I’m a goody too shoes who can’t do any real work. All I do is play games and get in his way.” She finished with a frown on her face._

_Harry didn’t like Lily? That would make sense as to why Harry didn’t try to stop any of the bullying. But him a hard worker? I wonder what happened._

_We walked into a bright kid’s room where a rather large man was sitting on a desk chair holding a book._

_“Come here my little Lily” the man said and drew Lily into a fatherly hug. I cringed on the inside, never having had that experience myself._

_“Dad can we have the Magic book tonight?” Lily asked hopefully as she clambered into bed and her Dad tucked her in._

_“Of course dear” He then went on to read a story about magic and wizards although it was completely unrealistic. Obviously a muggle fictional work._

_A short time later a robotic voice came over the speaker saying “_ Lily Potter please prepare for Wednesday to begin shortly”

_“Oh Bother” Lily exclaimed sitting bolt upright in bed. “I’ve got to go, sorry Dad, thanks for the story. Come on Professor Snape” She said before running out of the room before. I followed her rapid pace as I had not much other choice. We were running out of the landscape and back into the maze with her blazing on ahead of me._

_“Lily! Wait for me.” I exclaimed. I couldn’t get lost in there. It wouldn’t be good for her or me._

_“Oh right Professor, I’m sorry.” She replied slowing down to a fast walk._

_“Why did you just call me Professor just now?” I said. I found the change in title a bit disturbing._

_“Oh because you’re my Potions professor and I can’t go calling you Severus now could I? It wouldn’t be proper. Anyway, I’m going to be waking up soon so I need to make sure I’m polite and proper so that my class mates aren’t too mean. Here we are I’ve got to go but you can leave through that door. If you ever stop by again, summon me by asking for Lily Potter.” She said and left before I could reply. I turned to see the door. Stepping forward I opened it and stepped through._

I opened my eyes to see the ceiling in my private quarters. Turing onto my side I could see it was 7:30 in the morning. Wow that was a wild ride. Her mind scape is so, so, so, confusing. Its inconsistencies are weird. Like the maze is there to stop people from finding anything out about her but she was more than happy to show me everything. Well, anything I had asked about.

Oh well I can think about what it means later but now I know for sure that she should be in Hufflepuff. Not Slytherin, what was the Sorting Hat thinking? Hmmm, I’ll have another talk with the Hat later.

I need to get her to _want to change_ houses. How can I do that? I know, I’ll get Draco to _convince_ her to change. She’s not happy here and as the saying goes, it has to get worse before it can get better?

 

LP LD LE LP LD LE LP LD LE

 

It was towards the end of my second week here at Hogwarts. The teachers are really nice and there is so much to learn.  I’ve spent every evening in the corner of the library reading. I read whatever seems most interesting at the time whether that’s a class text book, or books about Hogwarts or magical animals. I don’t particularly mind, it’s all interesting. I used to read at my muggle school because I didn’t have time at home.

I liked being in the library because the Librarian is quite strict on noise control so most of the students leave me alone oppose to the common room. Normally I make sure that I leave early enough to get back to the common room before the curfew but I was running late tonight because I was caught up reading about some of the animals that live in the Forbidden Forest.

I was walking through the corridors in the basement of the castle towards the Slytherin rooms where I hear Draco Malfoy call out to me. I stop and turn to see what he wants.

Draco has said some pretty mean things to me but they never hurt Potters feelings because Evans would put them away in the Room too.  He roughly grabbed my forearm, over my tattoo and brand. Dursley says that he doesn’t want to hurt me, but Potter faded away anyway and Dursley took over for the first time since entering Hogwarts. This is the first time it’s gotten so personal, most of the time we’re in a public place so Potter can’t slip. Even doing it here it’s a risk but we’re taking it.

“It’s after curfew, we should really go” I say to try and put off the situation.

Draco put his fore arm on my chest and slammed me hard up against the wall. I didn’t make a sound.

“Now listen here Potter, We. Don’t. Want. You. In. This. House. Go back to your loser brother in Griffendork and stay out of Slytherins way. You shouldn’t be in this house. You are not cunning. You are not deceiving. You are not ambitious. There is no part of you that belongs here in Slytherin. Now lucky for you there’s a way out. Go ask Snape or Dumbledore to be resorted. That way you can be put were you really belong.” Draco harshly whispered to my face.

He was still pushing me into the wall and Dursley made sure we didn’t flinch or back down. We weren’t hostile back but we did not submit even though he’s a year above me. Dursley didn’t care who Draco was but we were staying in Slytherin and were not going to back down. Not from something like this. He didn’t know about Evans and Dursley, only Potter. We’ve been deceiving people since we were 5 years old. How is that not Slytherin behaviour anyway?

“If you don’t…” Draco started to threaten when he was interrupted by a deep voice shouting “OI” from the end of the corridor 5 metres away.

Draco turned to see Filch the caretaker with Ms Norris right behind him storm his way over to us.

“It is after curfew. Students are not allowed out of their common rooms. I feel generous and will give you a choice, shall I deduct 50pts each for breaking curfew or would you like to take your punishment in a different way?”

“50 Points! For being slightly late to get to our common room. That’s outrageous!” Draco exclaimed as he forgot about me and turned on Filch.

“I will take that as your answer. Follow me.” Filch commanded and walked down the corridor as Draco and I followed behind him in silence.

After some time we stopped outside a solid wooden door in the depths of the castle. Filch brought out his keys and unlocked the door, leading us inside.

Potter fled behind Dursley at the sight of the gleaming manacles hanging from the ceiling. He probably wants to use those. I can’t let Draco take any hits. He’d crumble, he’s a high and noble pureblood he won’t know how to handle it.

“What are we doing here?” Draco ask dumbly.

“Why, here for your punishments of course.” Filch said with a sneer. He produced a whip from behind his desk. “You will take 5 hits each, one for every 10 points.”

No, not Draco. He wouldn’t be able to keep it hidden. That’s the number one rule. I can’t let that happen, I have to be a good girl and make sure the rules aren’t broken thought Dursley. Vernon  and especially my Uncle would be disappointed if we broke the number one rule and someone found out.

“Sir, you only have one set of manacles. Could you just only punish one of us? Surely just watching is bad enough?” Dursley said in not a rebellious or snarky tone, but more of a quiet informative voice.

“Hmmm, I guess you are right, and since you so kindly volunteered to be first I’ll give you a deal. You not make a sound and I’ll let Draco off the hook.” Filch said with a cruel sneer and a bark of laughter.

“I accept that deal Sir” I replied. That was exactly what I wanted. I’m so glad he’s so easy to manipulate.

“Alright then, off with your shirt and into the manacles.” I complied without comment.

 I prepared for the pain that was to come. I’d been whipped before once and it was the most second painful I had ever experienced after the branding. Especially since Sir had known how to use it, it looked like Filch did too.

The first blow hit and Evans quickly took away the pain. As normal, my tattoo also syphoned off some of the pain. I knew I could do this. Sir had prepared me, he was proud of me then and he would be proud of me now if he was here. Blood started to trail down my back since the blow had broken the skin.

The second blow quickly followed. He was trying to put me off, not let me get used to it. I could feel more sticky blood trickle down my back. The third blow was when I first flinched. I could only hold off so much pain. Just two more. I can do this. Dursley don’t you dare open your mouth Evans said. You open it I will release everything in the bottle all at once. You hear me don’t you even think about it. Think about Sir and Vernon. How proud do you think they are? You keeping your resolve to keep the suffering quiet, for now and ever. For all the consequences that would follow aren’t worth thinking about. You are a good girl. Such a good girl. You are Sir’s strong, quiet, good girl. Make him proud.

The internal dialog of encouragements and threats continued from Evans to Dursley who gritted her teeth and took all the blows. Her legs trembled at the effort to keep standing up properly. Her arms were taking most of her weight even through the manacles dug into her wrists.

Draco stood in awe of this girl who took all the blows in grim silence. He could hear the sound of her flesh ripping from each blow. He had to focus really hard on not gagging as he saw her back completely covered in blood. I could have been there if it wasn’t for her… Why would she try to save me? Maybe she thought she was saving herself?

The room fell silent after the last blow had fallen and Filch was surprised and impressed. She was the first person to have ever been silent to such a painful treatment. He had been hitting hard every time and knew that it wasn’t him getting weak, but that she actually had strong will power.

“Alright then. A deals a deal. Draco get over here to catch her.” Filch put his blood soaked whip on his desk and unlocked the manacles holding me up. My legs managed to catch me since Draco was a bit hesitant. Not surprising since my back was covered in blood. I put my shirt back on grimacing as it touched the wounds.

“You two better keep this quiet or I’ll spread the rumours that I found you two in a bit of a private moment alone in the corridors after curfew. That wouldn’t do for your reputations would it. A Malfoy together with the outcast muggle born Potter, what would your father think Draco?” Was Filches last remarking comment as we left the room. One of my arms was around Draco’s shoulders to support my weight. Draco paled at that thought of Filch’s threat and hurried us out before Filch would say or do anything worse.

The first tear fell a few moments later.

Dursley, I can’t keep this up for long, we have to let it out, soon. Very soon. We need to be somewhere we can release because it’s neary overflowing. I’m doing all I can to contain the pain but there was so much of it. Its not going to last much longer.

“Draco, do you know any silencing spells or a place that’s sound proof?” Dursley asked through gritted teeth.

Draco could hear the pain in her voice. He was worried, her back had looked really bad as her shirt was completely soaked in blood.

“Uh yeah, I can cast a complete silence dome around us. No one will hear anything.”

“Good, do it. Quickly please.” I replied as I slipped onto the floor. Draco quickly drew his wand and said the incantation.

“Is there anything else I can do to help?” Draco asked hesitantly to the girl on the floor. In response Evans started to let all the pain out. A scream rose from the pit of my stomach and I let it loose. The pain was astronomical. Scream after scream filled the silenced dome as tears feel down my face. I scream myself hoarse until the room was empty. Everything was out.

I could still feel the pain of the gashes on my back, especially when they rubbed against shirt but that was manageable.

 

DM LD DM LD DM LD

 

Draco meanwhile felt sick in his gut as the screams bounced around him. Nothing to block out the sounds her closed his eyes. Did father ever do this to anyone? Will I ever have to? He decided not to answer those questions and after 5 or so minutes the screams stopped. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Lily standing in front of him looking completely normal.

 

DM LD DM LD DM LD

 

After I had stopped screaming Potter took back over. She concealed everything. The tears and the blood. Then stood up in front of Draco who shortly opened his eyes.

“Come on Draco. Let’s get back to the common room, it’s after curfew you know.” I smiled at him and walked off in the direction of the Slytherin’s common room.

“What? Wait… We need someone to have a look at your back, to fix it I mean.” He couldn’t let her just walk off. She might bleed to death or something.

Dursley flickered into place and turned back to Draco. I snarled at him “Oh who do you suggest? Madam Pomfrey? You think I can just waltz on in and people won’t ask questions? You are unbelievable. I thought you were a cunning Slytherin?”

Draco’s face hardened at the sudden change in demeanour and at that last comment.

“Snape, we can go to Severus Snape. He won’t ask questions. I trust him and he knows about stuff like this.”

I faltered. I didn’t know much about Professor Snape but Draco trusted him. Evans helpfully pointed out that we can’t get an infection. That would be the end of us. “Okay then. Lead the way”

Draco led on and glanced behind every so often to check Lily was alright. He noticed that the blood stains were back but not the tear trails. We arrived at Professor Snape’s private quarters.

“Draco, we tell him nothing about why or how. Do you understand?”

Draco turned to look at me and we held each other’s gazes, “Yeah I understand Lily.” Then proceeded to knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 

I got up from my desk because of the knock at the door. I was slightly surprised to see Draco _and_ Lily.

It didn’t look right though. Draco had lost his normal air of confidence and Lily seemed a bit upset.

“Professor Snape, we need your help” Draco said.

I walked back into my living room and said “Come on in. Tell me what’s wrong” I assume it’s about Lily finally wanting to swap houses. The other kids haven’t forgotten about her. They still avoided her socially like she has the plague or something.

Draco and Lily shared a look and followed me in. “Lily’s been hurt Sir, she needs you to heal her.” Draco continued. That grabbed my attention. She’s been hurt? My expression solidified as Lily walked into the room and I saw her shirt was completely soaked in blood over her back. This didn’t look good.

“Lie down on the table Lily, you’re going to have to take your shirt off” I said as I swept everything of the table, dumping it onto the floor. She still hasn’t said anything as she obediently followed my instructions. When I saw what had caused the bleeding it felt like my heart had stopped. There were five deep long whip lashes across her back. “Draco where did she get these?” I asked in a dangerous monotone.

“Uhhh… I can’t say Sir” he replied hesitantly.

“You mean you don’t know?” 

“Uhh, no, I just can’t tell you Sir” I dropped it. If he can’t say that’s the way it is and I won’t push it. Anyway I have to stop the bleeding and make sure none of Lily’s wounds get infected.

“You are dismissed Draco. You were wise to bring her to me” If Dumbledore ever found out then whoever caused this would be in very big trouble, and if Draco was protecting them or being blackmailed then I probably don’t want Dumbledore to know. He would find out, he is a strong legilimen and wouldn’t stop until he knew everything.

I gave Lily a sleeping draught and then got on with the job. I finished around midnight and collapsed into bed exhausted.

 

SS LP SS LP SS LP

 

The next morning I got up to see Lily sitting on at the table she had slept on doing nothing in particular. I looked on to notice that she had cooked breakfast and had already eaten.

“Good morning Lily”, I said as I walked into the room. I noticed something start probing around my occlumency shields. I strengthened them and walked towards the table and sat down opposite her.

“Thank you for breakfast Lily” I then started eating as Lily said nothing. She looked a little lost, confused and scared or me. As I ate I felt the probing get stronger. I looked around to see if anyone else was around. No one else was in the room so who could be trying to get inside my head? Lily? She was the only person here.

“What are you doing Lily?” I said in my flat emotionless voice. She was still looking at the table and quietly said “Nothing Professor” quietly. The probing in my head got harder, more determined.

“Stop it Lily” The pressure kept building in my head and Lily looked terrified trying to get away from me but not moving from her seat. “I want you to stop doing that” It was still there, getting stronger. I felt it give a last push as it shattered my shields and burst into my head. I physically reeled from the sensation. I couldn’t tell what it was looking for or wanted but I felt it leave, fixing my shield after itself as it left. I was stunned. No one had broken my barriers before. And fix them afterwards?

I looked over at Lily who no longer looked lost or confused. Just scared. Scared of me. God Severus you terrified her.

“I’m sorry Sir for whatever it was I did. It’s just that my back was hurting and I wanted a potion to null the pain before going off to my classes.”

“Oh, of course Lily” I said in a kind of haze as I retrieved the potion and handed it to her. “Uh I need you to tell me about who did this to you.”

Tears brimmed her eyes as she gazed at the potion she was holding in her hands. “I can’t tell anyone… I’m sorry sir but I can’t…” She then turned and walked out of my door.

 

LP LD LE LP LD LE LP LD LE

 

When we woke up that morning the pain in my back was mostly gone. Whatever Professor Snape had done, it had really worked. I looked around the kitchen and prepared breakfast for myself and Professor Snape as a way to thank him. After I had eaten I sat there doing nothing while everyone argued in my head.

Potter was scared because Potter wasn’t meant to have that sort of thing happen to her. She was meant to be Potter all the time while at Hogwarts, how was she supposed to act now that it had? They were all confused about what Potter should do.

Professor Snape woke up and I told Dursley to find out what Snape thought Lily was meant to be like. A confused Dursley said something was stopping her. Frustrated and angry I told Dursley to try again. Why was nothing working like it was meant to. Meanwhile Snape was beginning to yell at Potter who didn’t know how to be responding. Evans gave Dursley one last push who managed to break through and found out that Snape thought that Potter should be feeling quite a lot of pain even with everything he had done last night. He also thought it was vital no one found anything about what had happened to her.  Dursley replaced the wall that had be blocking her, she now knew how to get through Snape’s defences and Sir had said to always leave a place as one found it if not better.

At that revelation everyone calmed down and continued on with the roles they were used to playing. She left in a hurry to get onto her day. She had classes and still had to finish that book about magical creatures.

 

SS AD SS AD SS AD

 

“What do you mean someone Smashed through your occlumency shields?” Dumbledore questioned with disbelief in his tone.

“What I said before, they probed around for a bit, built up some pressure and then broke though. They left about 3 seconds later and rebuilt my defences as they left.” Snape explained to the old man before him. He didn’t quite believe it either. It was just so strange, like nothing he or Dumbledore had heard of before.

“Do you know who it was Severus?”

“No, the only person I was with at the time was Lily Potter”

“Just Lily? Are you sure no one else could have been around?”

“Yes Headmaster I am sure” I ground out. I didn’t want to mention we were in my private quarters. That would raise unwanted questions.

“Then I shall have to ask her about it then” Dumbledore said with a small frown.

“I don’t think she knows. She didn’t understand what was happening. She’s quite scared of me now. Remember what I said earlier, if you’re going to get inside her head call out for Lilly Potter. Otherwise you will get lost. The maze moves, so you won’t be able to find your way out.”

“Thank you for the concern Severus, you can leave this in my hands” I turned and left the office, my mind still brooding on the problem.

 

LP LD AD LP LD AB LP LD AD

 

“Lily Potter, I need to have a talk with you” Headmaster Dumbledore said to the little girl who had been quietly reading in the corner of the Library.

“Okay Headmaster” Lily said in her normal bright cheerful voice as she collected up her stuff and then followed me to my office.

“Wow, I love all your gadgets Headmaster, what do they all do?”

“I don’t know really; they have always been here. Anyway I need to ask you about what happened between you and Severus.” As Dumbledore finished that sentence he felt the probes begin, although they weren’t that gentle they were just trying to see if there was an easy way in. Odd, I see what Severus meant, I strengthened my barriers.

“I’m not sure what you mean Sir” Lily said shyly.

“He got angry at you when you wouldn’t stop. Do you remember?” The pressure increased a notch.

“Oh that, yeah I remember. It was scary to start with, I don’t understand what he wanted me to stop.”

She claims to not know, maybe she just doesn’t know what it’s called? Or that she’s doing it? Could it be a side effect from what Voldemort did to Harry the night he died?

“Are you sure there was nothing you were doing which he disliked? Maybe invading his privacy perhaps?” Lily didn’t really answer, she was looking kind of lost and confused and looking down and her hands in her lap. I could feel the pressure building and building. My mental barrios started to quiver under the pressure.

“Okay then, I want you to do some research on a topic called Occlumency. It is quite an advanced topic but I think you will find it interesting.” Lily had a sudden change in attitude as if she finally got her footing and understood the conversation. The pressure eased off a lot and I could get my barriers back into position.

“Oh that sounds interesting Headmaster. What type of spell is it?” Lily asked me eagerly. I’m a little surprised she’s not in Ravenclaw with an attitude like that.

“It’s a special kind of mental magic. You’ll only be able to find them in the restricted section so take this note and give it to the librarian when you need to go in.” I passed a note stating my approval to Lily who eagerly took it. “Go have some fun and learn something new Ms Potter” I said in a way of dismissal. As she left the room the last bit of pressure left my head and I was left alone with my thoughts.

It is definitely Lily. The way the pressure built and faded was synced with the conversation and when she left the room. Was she was getting nervous because she thought I was close to figuring her out or that she had no idea what I was talking about …

 

LP LD LE LP LD LE LP LD LE

 

We raced to the library with most of the school ignoring us to find out what Occlumency exactly was. We passed into the restricted section with ease and found a book called _Occlumency and Legilimency: A Basic Guide_.

As we read, we started to understand. What ‘Sir’ had taught Lily Dursley wasn’t just a trick of the mind, or normal for many people. It was a high level of magic… Does he know it was magic? He has to know, otherwise I don’t think he could have taught us. If Vernon found out that he knew magic... We would never see Uncle again. We all cringed at the thought. We all really looked up to him, it made us feel happy when he was happy, and our happiest moments are when we’ve made him proud of us all.

What do we do? Send him a letter? No, Vernon would most likely read it. So we’ll have to talk to him in person then. Beginning of the Christmas holidays would be the earliest time. I’ll send a letter to Vernon asking him to request some of my Uncles time to spend with me, after a day or two.

I write the letter in my neatest hand writing, with very formal wording. Also mentioning how I am excited to see my family again. It was starting to get dark by the time I was done, I had spent more time writing than I had expected. I hurried back to the common rooms with the threat of curfew hanging over me planning to post the letter tomorrow morning.

Being careful that no one noticed us in the Owlery I posted the letter. Although I did have to ask the portraits for directions, with which they were most helpful.


End file.
